A combination magnetic head apparatus in which a recording magnetic head and a reproducing magnetic head are integrated in one body is made such that, as shown, for example, in FIG. 1 which is a schematic representation of its location and construction, respective magnetic gaps GR and GP of a recording magnetic head HR and a reproducing magnetic head HP are arranged along the direction as shown by an arrow a in FIG. 1 along which a recording medium is transported.
In this case, in the respective recording magnetic head HR and the reproducing magnetic head HP, magnetic head element portions 1R and 1P each having magnetic head elements prepared for a single or a plurality of channels are located at their front portions and resinous mold bodies 2R and 2P incorporating circuit portions, such as, integrated circuits accompanying therewith or the like respectively construct block bodies and they are bonded together with a reference plane fs as the center abutting surfaces 3R and 3P provided on these block bodies, or resinous mold members 2R and 2P and each of which constructs a reference flat plane. The magnetic gaps GR and GP of the recording magnetic head HR and the reproducing magnetic head HP are respectively located such that their depth directions SR and SP have symmetrical inclinations of a predetermined angle .theta., for example, .theta.=4.degree. relative to the reference central plane fs. Contact surfaces 4R and 4P of the respective magnetic heads HR and HP with the magnetic medium are formed by, for example, cylindrical polishing with a predetermined radius of curvature around respective points on the depth directions SR and SP of the magnetic gaps GR and GP.
In the combination magnetic head thus being arranged, since it is difficult that the distance between the magnetic gaps GR and GP of the respective recording and reproducing magnetic heads HR and HP is made short enoughly, it is therefore difficult that a contact relation or so-called abutting of the magnetic gaps GR and GP with the magnetic medium is maintained satisfactorily. There is further such a defect that the outer dimension of the overall arrangement thereof becomes large. Further, there are defects that its humidity-proof property and environment-proof property for the integrated circuits are low and that when the magnetic heads are assembled, the number of bonding wires required by the integrated circuit or the like is increased.
The present invention is to improve the afore-said defects encountered with the above mentioned combination magnetic head apparatus.